


let's walk hand in hand my love

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not a lot of angst, just very soft, more just that sam is stressed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam hadn’t been home in four days. This wouldn’t be much of an issue if Ponk didn’t know how clingy the man was, rushing home to see him every day after his work as the prison warden. So where is he?in which Ponk worries about his boyfriend and offers him some comfort after a particularly hard day at work.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118
Collections: Anonymous





	let's walk hand in hand my love

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing I made, idk might do more later but this is all I've got for now lol sorry for any mistakes it's the sleep deprivation and my adhd

Sam hadn’t been home in four days. This wouldn’t be much of an issue if Ponk didn’t know how clingy the man was, rushing home to see him every day after his work as the prison warden. Sam had never been one for his work, doing it out of necessity stepping up for a position no one else was willing to take. It was a product of his own creation and he feels ever so guilty about it.

Ponk would know he’s had to console the crying man after a practically hard day at work. Smoothing down his hair whispering sweet nothings as the man cried into his chest. 

Ponk probably hated Sam’s job more than Sam himself, it left his partner sad and dreary for days on end. Ponk loved Sam so incredibly much, more than the other would ever know, so seeing him so hurt because of this hurt him just as much.

There wasn’t much Ponk could do, even though he hated it the prison had to be manned by _someone_ and there was no one better for the job than the man that created it. Ponk really did nothing when Sam was gone at work, he never did much at all really. The only things that interested him were others and maybe just a few things that could get him to laugh as well.

But that left Ponk here, alone, worried. Sam was never gone for more than a day, much less _four_. Ponk is now sitting on the floor of their cabin not too far into the woods, his head in his hands. He didn’t know what to do, where could’ve he gone? He misses him. 

He lays back on the floor looking up at the ceiling, the soft glow of the lanterns lighting up the space, and sighs. He’d stayed home the last couple of days because he had caught a small flu, it was gone now but had rendered him weak enough to brush off Sam’s absence as running late, but _four days_. That was far too many to ignore, especially now that the slimy feeling of illness had been long out of his system. 

Ponk remembers the last thing Sam had said to him before leaving for work though it’s clouded with sickness, ‘Goodbye Ponkie I’ll see you later, rest up sweetheart.’ He’d pressed a small kiss to Ponk’s head then shuffled out the door to leave Ponk to stew in his own sickness with a small cup of lemon tea made just for him. It’s his favorite. 

Sam had not come back later, he’s been gone too long, and Ponk has a horrible feeling that he knows where he is. Standing up off the floor with a sigh he grabs his mask and black pullover and heads out. He can’t help but look down at the road the entire way there, damned prison.

-

Ponk makes his way steadily past Skeppy and Bad’s mansion and towards the back at this point a little annoyed. What the hell was Sam even doing? What was so possibly important that he’d left Ponk alone for four days without notice. He walks right up to the prison all but glaring into the entrance but what he sees breaks his heart.

Sam is sitting there dressed in his warden attire shuffling desperately through what looked like camera footage and some papers as well he was scribbling on. Ponk couldn’t see it that well, but if he looked close enough he could see the bags under his eyes and maybe even what looked like tear stains? Sam has never cried or even been close to emotional in what Ponk lovingly calls ‘warden mode’ so this was a bit alarming. 

Ponk wants to rush in and console him, maybe even crack a few jokes to make him smile, anything for him, but he can’t. Sam was more snappy in warden mode, he’d learned the hard way, Sam always apologized after and would do some grand gesture to make up for it, he’s a good partner after all. Ponk would just have to wait it out, so he did.

Ponk sat himself down right outside of the prison looking up at the sky. He sat there picking at the dandelions waiting as the sun went down, the only noises coming from the prison being shuffling of paper and the sound of a pen clicking nervously. Ponk was worried, to say the least, but he had to wait. He was scared. 

-

It had been hours until Sam came out of the godforsaken prison. Once he did he hadn’t seen Ponk quite yet deciding to throw off all his netherite armor to the side, the usual sign he was back to Sam. Ponk’s Sam. Ponk slowly gets up making his way over as carefully as possible saying as softly as he can,

“Hey Sam,” Sam whips around the bags under his eyes prominent and his green hair all tousled,

“Ponk?” Ponk nods and walks over,

“You were gone for four days Sam, I got worried.” Sam looks around at the world eyes wide,

“Four days?” Ponk nods with a sad smile slipping their hands together in between them,

“Yes, four days, what even happened?” Sam sighs lowering his hand on top of Ponk’s,

“Sweetheart I’m so sorry I didn’t even know it had been that long.” Ponk sighs wrapping his arms around Sam,

“It’s fine you idiot just come home with me now, we can talk later,” Ponk clings a little tighter as he tacks on, “I really missed you.” Sam hugs back as tight as he can without hurting the other and they just stand there for a bit, Sam really needed this.

When they eventually untangle their arms Sam holds out his hand for Ponk to grab onto in a loving sort of gesture, Ponk gladly takes it swinging their hands between them.

They walk back to their cabin hand in hand not saying much, Sam looks like he’s going to pass out at any minute. Ponk is already forming the perfect plan to cheer him up, anything for Sam after all. 

-

They make it back just as the sun sets Ponk basically having to drag Sam inside and onto the couch. Sam quickly relaxes into the pillows kicking off his boots and leaning back with his eyes closed. Ponk almost couldn’t help it when he saw the small smile on Sam’s face pulling his mask off to press a quick peck to his forehead,

“Welcome home Sammy Wammy!” The nickname got a small quiet laugh out of Sam who opened his eyes to look at him,

“I’m glad to be back Ponkie, now get over here I wanna hold you.” As desperately as Ponk wants to give in to his requests he shakes his head with a cheeky smile,

“Not right now! If I had to wait four days for you, you can wait a couple of minutes while I make you something, stay here.” Sam groans in playful annoyance as Ponk laughs his way out of the room towards their small kitchen. 

Sam is sitting basically sideways on their couch when he hears Ponk back in, “Sam, I have something for you!” Sam sits up and looks over at Ponk who’s wearing one of his beautiful smiles all too normally covered by his mask,

“What is it?” Ponk walks over and hands it to him,

“You looked hella stressed so I made you some lavender tea, call it payback for making me lemon tea when I was sick.” Sam smiles and if Ponk isn’t mistaken blushes as well when taking the steaming cup,

“Thank you, Ponk! This is just what I need.” Ponk smiles and comes to sit next to him on the couch, they don’t say much as Sam sips the tea Ponk just waits for him to maybe be a little less jittery. Sam pretty quickly finishes the cup placing it down then immediately turning to Ponk with a soft smile, “I missed you Ponk, I’m really sorry I didn’t come home sooner.” Ponk sighs which a smile of his own after all, who could stay mad at Sam? Certainly not him, and most _certainly_ not when Sam is gathering him onto his lap placing his nose in his hair. Ponk simply smiles and looks up with a huff from Sam who was pretty comfortable just resting his head on top of his, but his smile returned when there was a quick kiss pressed to his lips,

“I missed you too, care to explain why you were gone?” That changes to mood causing Sam to space out his eyes out of focus,

“Um, sure.” Ponk wraps his arms around the other man leaning his head onto his chest,

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, I just want to make sure you’re okay Sam.” He can feel Sam’s sigh as he begins rubbing Ponk’s back,

“No, no, it’s fine, just a little stressful,” Sam pauses maybe trying to will Ponk to fill the silence but Ponk would do no such thing so he continues, “I had to lock Tommy in the cell with Dream and it’s been eating away at me.” Oh now, Ponk wasn’t expecting that,

“Oh god, what happened?” Ponk wasn’t practically _fond_ of the kid, but he knew Sam was and the look on Sam’s face is all wrong he looks so terribly sad,

“There were explosions and I could- I couldn’t breach security protocol to I had to lock him in there. He begged me to let him out Ponk I couldn’t do anything! I can’t-” Ponk shushes him as gently as possibly bringing a finger up to his own mouth,

“It’s okay Sam, it’s going to be okay,” Sam sniffles his eyes pool with tears as he nods back. Ponk just ran his fingers through Sam’s hair trying to pour as much affection into the action as he could, “Tommy will be fine, he’s a tough lad we both know it. You did everything you could Sam-” Sam cut him off a couple of tears sliding down his face,

“But I didn’t! I should’ve tried harder, I should go back-” Now it’s Ponk’s turn to cut him off wiping the tears from Sam’s face with a gentle swipe of his thumb,

“Sam you will _not_ be going near that damn prison anytime soon, I’ll get someone to check it out for you, maybe Bad and Ant? But that doesn’t matter, what matters is you are going to stay here with me, I mean this with all the love in the world baby but you look horrible.” Sam lets out a breathy laugh bringing his own hands up to cover Ponk’s that are cupping Sam’s face,

“Thank you Ponk, I’ll stay with you, sorry I just got caught up in my own head.” Ponk huffs rubbing the skin under Sam’s eye softly just how he likes it,

“Damn right you’re staying with me, you can’t leave even if you tired, you may be this buff strong tall man but I’m simply built different.” That got Sam to smile and even laugh a bit gripping Ponk tighter,

“Keep me all you want, I won’t try to leave.” Ponk smiles as Sam put his chin on Ponks shoulder allowing the other to lean on his head gently,

“I mean it when I say it’ll be okay Sam.” Sam pulls back to look Ponk in the eyes,

“I know you do, I just tend to get worried.” Ponk nods brushing back Sam’s fringe smiling as he leans into the touch,

“You were _that_ stressed even as the warden, I’m so sorry.” Sam nods with his eyes still closed,

“Mhm, but now I’m here and I have you back in my arms I can’t bring myself to be stressed.” Ponk smiles at him give his hair a final pat before rest back on his chest,

“I’m glad.” They stay like that listening to the rain patter in the darkness outside, they didn’t even know when it started. It was calming though, perfect for today, Ponk silently thanks the rain. He’s all but asleep when he feels a soft kiss to the top of his head and a sleepy Sam mumbles out,

“I forgot to tell you today, but I love you Ponk.” Ponk bites back a playful remark about how he’s forgotten the past four days, but seeing his sleepy boyfriend in such a soft state makes him practically melt,

“I love you too Sam, now get some rest, we’re going to have a lazy day tomorrow.” Sam hums as a reply basically drifting off to sleep minutes later. Ponk just sits there thinking about how he was sitting there on a rainy night with Sam in his arms once again. Finally, he can get some peaceful sleep tonight as closes his eyes listening to Sam’s soft breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> this aged SO poorly that it honestly makes me laugh (referring to the recent shit on the smp lol)


End file.
